Hors de tout
by duneline
Summary: L'agent fédéral Don Epps se retrouve dans un monde futuriste... Slash/ Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Une fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps…

Ne sachant avec qui le mettre, j'ai hésité à l'écrire puis à force de réfléchir, j'ai trouvé une personne idéale !

Bonne lecture !

« Hors de tout » :

Le soleil était très haut dans un ciel sans nuages. Un jeune homme brun, allongé sur un trottoir, se redressa vivement et jeta un regard hagard et désorienté autour de lui.

Il se massa la nuque, grimaçant de douleur et une lueur inquiète assombrit ses yeux quand il vit du sang tacher sa main.

Il se palpa la nuque avec minutie et jura entre ses dents, sous un élancement de douleur. Il examina les environs, perplexe et intrigué par le silence et l'absence d'habitants. Puis, l'architecture des bâtiments, ainsi que leur état de délabrement avancé, le choqua et attisa sa curiosité.

Son instinct de limier l'avertit d'un potentiel danger dans ce quartier presque en ruine et visiblement déserté par ses habitants.

L'homme fronça des sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait précédemment dans la journée.

Des fragments d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit et le cerveau analysa ces informations. Au fur et à mesure que les images étaient décodées, le jeune brun pâlit atrocement et promenait des regards éperdus et effrayés sur les immeubles et les rues sans véhicule.

L'absence d'activité humaine ne correspondait nullement aux souvenirs que le brun avait gardé de sa journée et un frémissement parcourut tout le corps svelte et sportif du jeune homme : Quelque chose de sinistre émanait de ces murs et une menace sous-jacente suintait du quartier à l'abandon.

Un vertige le prit quand le brun se rendit compte de l'absurdité et de l'impossibilité de cette situation.

Vingt minutes auparavant, lui, son équipe et une escouade d'intervention avaient défoncé un hangar et investissaient les lieux d'un trafic de drogue.

Son gilet et son uniforme l'attestaient, ainsi que sa plaque et son arme de service.

Mais alors, où étaient son équipe et la brigade d'intervention ? Mais surtout, où était-il ?

Et pourquoi cette impression de menace insidieuse ancrée en lui ?

Le brun aperçut des silhouettes qui se mouvaient à une vingtaine de mètre de lui et saisissant son arme, il le braqua dans leur direction.

« -Eh, les mecs ! S'écria un des adolescents de la bande, hilare. Tu as vu l'antiquité ? Jamais vu ça ! »

Leur curiosité sérieusement « piquée », les cinq adolescents se mirent à siffler en dévisageant l'homme et son uniforme. Ils tournèrent autour de lui, dans le but de l'encercler mais l'homme devina leurs intentions et se recula, se préparant une retraite.

Il fut saisi de malaise en voyant leur mine insolente, froide et dure et leur peu d'appréhension devant son arme.

Une chose « clochait » : La vision d'un agent de l'Etat aurait du décourager tout initiative de ce gang et les faire détaler. Ou à défaut, causer une frayeur de s'attaquer à un agent en fonction.

« -Un riche qui se serait perdu ici ? Supposa un autre plus petit et roux, d'une voix avide et féroce. Pas de chance ! Tu es sur notre territoire. La loi c'est nous ! »

Braquant le canon de son arme, d'une manière dissuasive, le jeune brun déclara :

« -La Loi, c'est moi et ma plaque qui la représentons. Alors, si tu tiens à ne pas avoir d'ennui, tu dégages. Avec tes potes. C'est clair ? »

Des rires moqueurs et effrontés lui répondirent et le décontenancèrent. Le petit roux fit un clin d'œil et lança :

« -Mais tu te crois où avec ton accoutrement ridicule ? Ici, c'est notre territoire et tu vas l'apprendre. »

Sur cette menace, il siffla et l'homme vit émerger des immeubles un attroupement de jeunes armés de matraques de fer.

Sans attendre d'en voir plus, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. A la clameur derrière lui, il comprit que le gang se lançait à sa poursuite.

Enjambant des murets, franchissant des tas de rues défoncées, le jeune homme courait désespérément.

Des carcasses de voitures brûlées l'intriguaient mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus. Il entendait ses poursuivants se rapprocher de plus en plus et il désespérait de trouver du secours.

Mais où était la police ? Rien ne semblait marcher dans ce quartier et il n'y avait aucune trace de cabine téléphonique.

Epuisé, à bout de souffle, il s'adossa à un mur d'une boutique en ruine et commença à faire feu, sans conviction. Des balles atteignirent leurs cibles mais cela n'arrêtait pas les autres membres qui, sans pitié, piétinaient les blessés.

L'arme fut à court de munitions et le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel, murmura une prière et ferma les yeux, résigné.

Soudain, des sirènes retentirent et une patrouille de police arriva sur les lieux. Le jeune brun, soulagé, voulut se précipiter vers ses confrères mais ceux-ci, des fusils à la main et casqués, l'ignorèrent et se mirent en rang serré, faisant face au gang.

Un détail frappa le jeune homme qui scrutait attentivement les uniformes et les voitures de la police.

Des initiales revenaient souvent : L'OCP. Et le nom d'une ville, Détroit.

« -Eh, vous ! Le héla une jeune femme, casqué et lourdement armée. Ne restez pas là ! Si vous voulez vivre ! »

Le jeune brun, abasourdi par les uniformes et leurs boucliers futuristes, ne se fit pas prier et assista, médusé, à une fusillade en règle entre les forces de l'ordre et le gang. Celui-ci s'était organisé et barricadé derrière des fenêtres et des vitrines de magasins.

« -Mince ! Jura la jeune femme, énervée par la résistance du gang. Où es-tu passé, mon cher partenaire ? »

Dans un crissement assourdissant de pneus sur le l'asphalte, une voiture, au design sportif et aux lignes simples, stoppa devant le rang des policiers qui cessèrent de tirer.

Le jeune brun, pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, vit la portière s'ouvrir sur…Un robot !

Les yeux exorbités, il suivit cet agent hors du commun du regard et le vit se planter devant les immeubles où se « planquaient » le gang.

« -Il était temps, Murphy. Fit la jeune femme, en abaissant son fusil. Tu faisais quoi ? »

Le robot ne l'écouta pas et remuant sa tête dans toutes les directions, repéra ses cibles et ses angles d'attaque.

Sans crier gare, il brandit une arme surgie de sa cuisse et visa rapidement. Des cris de douleurs signifièrent que le robot avait atteint ses cibles.

Ce que voyant, les policiers se ruèrent à l'assaut des membres restants.

« -Toujours aussi efficace, mon « vieux Robocop ». Complimenta la jeune femme, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Tu te chargeras de notre rapport ? »

Robocop rangea son arme et fit :

« -Tu peux compter sur moi, Lewis. Retournons au QG. »

N'attendant pas le consentement de sa partenaire de terrain, il marcha en direction de sa voiture blindée. Subitement, il se figea et son regard se porta sur le jeune brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Scannant le visage du jeune homme, il fit appel à sa base de données et des photos virtuelles de criminels défilèrent sous ses yeux. Aucunes ne correspondaient à l'inconnu.

Le robot se dirigea vers l'homme qui ne put réprimer un frisson de crainte à son approche.

« -Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? » Demanda Robocop, avec courtoisie.

Hypnotisé par les traits humains du robot dont on n'apercevait que les lèvres, les joues et le nez, le jeune brun ne pensa pas à répondre.

Puis reprenant ses esprits, il balbutia, d'une voix pleine de désarroi :

« -Je suis l'agent fédéral Don Epps. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Donald Eppes est dans le Détroit futuriste d'un policier cybernétique.

Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Les policiers vinrent à bout de la résistance des derniers membres du gang et les emmenaient à l'arrière de leurs voitures, bien menottés et minutieusement dépouillés de leurs armes.

Don était sidéré par l'âge très jeune de certains et leurs mines blasées et amères. Lisa Madigan , au nom donné par l'agent fédéral, se retourna vivement et le dévisagea prestement de la tête au pied.

« -Eppes ? Fit-elle, intéressée. Eppes de la famille d'Edward Eppes ? »

L'expression étonnée et déconcertée de Don répondit pour lui et indécise, la jeune femme consulta le policier cybernétique, du regard. Celui-ci interrogea son fichier des personnes disparues : Aucunes ne concernaient un Donald Eppes.

« -Vous allez devoir venir avec nous. Annonça Robocop, d'un ton autoritaire. Vous ne paraissez pas être celui que vous prétendez être. Madigan, je l'emmène avec moi. »

La détective fronça des sourcils, intrigué et resongea à la raison de leur intervention dans cette zone dangereuse. Un appel anonyme était parvenu au standard du commissariat, les informant qu'un homme était en danger de mort.

La jeune femme prit à part son partenaire et lui confia la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée :

« -C'est lui qu'on devait sauver. Suggéra-t-elle, en jetant un furtif coup d'œil vers le brun. As-tu réussi à identifier la personne qui a appelé, Alex ? »

Robocop resta silencieux un moment et ouvrant la portière passagère de sa voiture, il répliqua :

« -Non, je n'ai pu trianguler l'appel. Veuillez monter, monsieur Eppes. »

Don ne bougea pas. Enervé des messes basses des deux policiers le concernant, il déclara :

« -Je suis un agent fédéral des Etats-Unis, Donald Eppes. Il me semble que j'ai droit à des explications. Ce tas de ferraille n'a pas d'ordre à me donner. »

Lisa Madigan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, choquée du qualificatif usé à l'égard de son coéquipier. Don comprit trop tard la mise en garde muette de la jeune femme. Robocop l'empoigna et le menotta pendant qu'il lui signifiait ses droits et son arrestation.

« -Que fait-on de lui ? Demanda Lisa, en regardant un écran de télévision. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me souffle que cet homme est l'un des nôtres. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur lui ? »

Sur l'écran de télévision, Don, assis à une table de la salle d'interrogatoire, manifestait des signes d'impatience. Robocop lui accorda un regard et consulta la liste de citoyens de Delta City qui parut sur la vitre de sa visière.

« -Ne vous fatiguez pas, Murphy. Fit leur capitaine, en les rejoignant. Le problème est réglé. Je vous présente Edward Eppes. »

Un jeune homme, en costume cravate de bonne coupe, aux boucles brunes et courtes, les yeux bleus, sourit à Lisa Madigan qui reconnut le président directeur général de « Tecbiologie ». Il salua aussi Robocop avec beaucoup de déférence et de respect :

« -Je suis heureux de pouvoir serrer la main du célèbre policier Alex Murphy. Votre taux de résolution d'affaire est prodigieux. Je suis admiratif devant votre courage et votre intégrité. »

Lisa apprécia l'humilité de cet homme du monde et le fait qu'il traitait Robocop comme un agent de police normal. Le policier cybernétique demeura stoïque et récupérant sa main, il dit :

« -Je ne fais que mon travail. »

Edwards Eppes n'eut qu'un sourire de sympathie à la réponse laconique et dépourvue d'émotion de Robocop. Puis sans attendre une minute de plus, il pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Don s'efforçait de maitriser sa panique et d'analyser la situation, aussi logiquement et froidement que l'aurait fait Charlie. Après un café et une légère collation offerte par la police de Delta City, le jeune agent fédéral avait récupéré ses facultés de réflexion.

Il acceptait mieux une réalité à laquelle il était confronté : Il ne s'agissait nullement d'un canular et le monde tel qu'il le connaissait n'était pas celui où il se trouvait.

Delta City était réel. Robocop était réel. Refuser d'admettre ce fait faisait vaciller l'esprit du jeune brun vers la folie. Folie d'où il n'en sortirait pas de sitôt.

Or, pour sa survie, il fallait que Don resta capable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Il le devait.

« -Bonjour, Don. » Fit une voix, sobrement.

Don sursauta et observa le jeune homme qui venait de s'installer face à lui, perplexe. Il le détailla lentement et soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Edwards, impassible, lui prit ses mains et y glissa discrètement un papier.

« -Je suis Edwards Eppes. Se présenta le jeune homme, avec un sourire. Ta passion t'a conduit dans une zone dangereuse. Heureusement, la police est intervenue à temps ! »

D'un clignement des yeux, Edwards fit comprendre à Don de ne pas démentir. L'intuition de Don lui dictait de suivre ce conseil et de lui donner toute sa confiance à cet inconnu.

Ce dernier semblait en savoir plus sur lui et le mystère de sa présence ici.

Dépliant ses mains, les mettant devant ses yeux, il lut le papier : « Jouez le jeu, Don. »

« Je suis désolé pour ces tracas. Répondit Don, en feignant d'être contrit. Je me suis perdu. »

Edwards sourit, approbateur et se levant, il ouvrit la porte de sortie.

« -Rentrons chez nous, cousin Donnie. Proposa-t-il, en tenant la porte. Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos après toutes ces émotions. »

Don le suivit hors de la salle, vit Lisa Madigan et son air suspicieux et Robocop qui regagnait sa voiture. Il le fixa, avec un mélange de fascination et d'émerveillement. L'intéressé, totalement indifférent à l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, démarra en trombe.

Arrachant un sourire admiratif et impressionné de la part de Don.

Montant dans une limousine, le jeune agent s'installa en face d'Edwards.

S'assurant qu'ils étaient loin du commissariat, Don brandit son arme sur Edwards Eppes et l'air déterminé, il ordonna :

« -Maintenant, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi toutes ces manigances, tout à l'heure. »

Edwards Eppes leva les mains dans un geste apaisant et avec désinvolture, lança :

« -Charlie Eppes est mon grand-père. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Eppes est le petit-neveu de Charlie le frère de Don.

Que s'est-il donc passé pour que Don se retrouve dans une époque autre que la sienne ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Don se troubla un instant : Il était vrai que, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait noté des ressemblances avec son frère Charlie. Méfiant, il ne baissa pas son arme.

«-Prouvez-le ! » Ordonna-t-il, fermement.

Edward Eppes, sans se départir de son calme, murmura :

« -Album photo de famille. »

Un hologramme surgit du néant, entre les deux hommes et prit la forme d'un album photo sous les yeux étonnés de Don qui avait sursauté. Les pages de l'album se mirent à tourner toutes seules, dévoilant des images de personnes souriantes : Des instantanées de vie de famille heureuse et insouciante.

Don, fasciné, reconnut son frère mais avec des années en plus, une jeune femme blonde entourée d'enfants et un homme châtain qui présentait une sérieuse similitude avec Alan Eppes.

« -Mon père, Kevin Eppes. Précisa Edward, en surveillant les traits de Don. Grand-père Charlie disait qu'il était le clone vivant de son père. Moi, j'ai hérité de votre frère. »

Il vit que l'agent était traversé par des émotions différentes : Incrédulité, nostalgie, mélancolie et peine…

Il se doutait que le jeune homme réalisait les conséquences humaines et affectives sur sa vie. Ce dernier se rendait compte que tous ceux, ayant compté dans sa vie, n'étaient plus. Il était condamné, malgré lui, à une solitude irrévocable, douloureuse et injuste.

La révolte envahit le jeune agent fédéral qui abandonna l'album des yeux et abaissa, légèrement, son arme.

« -Ce ne sont pas des preuves. Fit Don, d'un ton incisif. N'importe qui peut « bidouiller » des photos sur le net. »

Edward reformula alors une autre demande :

« -Paquet ! »

Un paquet émergea de la banquette par une ouverture et le jeune PDG s'en saisit. Avec un sourire, il le tendit à Don qui l'accepta.

Prudemment, il déchira l'emballage du paquet et souleva le couvercle. Des larmes scintillèrent aux coins de ses yeux et une émotion déferla en lui : C'était son premier gant de base-ball. Alan, son père, lui avait enseigné les rudiments de ce sport avec ce gant.

Don le retourna vivement et une date, incrustée dans le cuir, acheva d'ébranler le jeune agent.

« -Papa avait marqué ma première victoire, ainsi. Se chuchota-t-il, ému, en s'essuyant les joues. La date de la compétition que j'ai remportée. Avant d'intégrer une équipe professionnelle. »

Il posa le gant sur ses genoux, rangea son arme et questionna Edward du regard.

« -Votre père est décédé, ainsi que mon grand-père. Révéla le jeune PDG, en comprenant la question tacite. Il n'a pas supporté votre « Disparition » et mon grand-père vous a consacré sa vie. Mon père a pris le relais. D'où « Tecbiologie » et sa raison d'être. »

La fin fut lâchée dans un soupir empreint d'un soupçon d'amertume. Don remarqua l'expression absente du jeune homme et sut que celui-ci avait eu une enfance, peut-être dorée, mais une enfance avec un père obsédé par ses recherches.

Edward revint à lui et sourit, affichant son calme habituel.

« -Soyez sans crainte, Don. Rassura-t-il, sincère et chaleureux. Je ne vous en veux pas. L'objectif de mon père est enfin réalisé. Vous êtes ici, sain et sauf. Certes, pas dans votre époque mais vous êtes là. »

Don s'aperçut que la limousine s'était garée vers les marches menant à une immense tour en verre et béton. Une infrastructure dont l'architecture et la hauteur sidéra le jeune agent.

Un homme, probablement un garde, à son allure et à son attitude compassée et vigilante, vint leur ouvrir la portière et Edward, le remerciant, incita Don à le suivre.

« -« Tecbiologie ». Présenta-t-il, en pénétrant dans un hall vaste et lumineux. Résultat des travaux de votre frère, de mon père et des miens. Soyez fier : Vous avez contribué à ce projet, indirectement. »

Don promena des regards curieux et un peu perdus sur les murs, les gens qui devaient y travailler et pénétra dans un ascenseur aux parois de verre.

En douceur, l'engin emmena les deux hommes à une hauteur vertigineuse et sa porte, coulissante et silencieuse, s'ouvrit sur un laboratoire.

A leur arrivée, des hommes et femmes, en blouses blanches, se figèrent et braquèrent leur attention sur Edward et Don qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci devina que ce devait être l'élite des chercheurs et des scientifiques, devant leur air intéressé et les appareils de recherche.

« -Excusez-les. Pria Edward, en avançant parmi les appareils. Ils sont très curieux de nature et le fait que vous êtes « l'aboutissement » de leurs efforts n'arrange pas les choses. Puis vous devez subir des examens médicaux pour votre santé. »

Un scientifique, le chef de cette section, accourut vers eux. Il s'efforçait de dissimuler son exultation et son impatience par une démarche sobre et lente. Mais ses yeux brillants trahissaient une curiosité professionnelle et son excitation d'approcher le « résultat » de ses recherches.

« -Bonjour, monsieur Eppes. Fit-il, respectueusement à son patron. Il me parait en bonne santé. »

Don réprima une envie de lui en « coller » une, agacé par les regards avides de ses collègues et la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux du chef de la section. Il détestait être considéré comme une curiosité.

Edward s'immisça, habilement, entre Don et son chef de section et diplomate, il suggéra de procéder aux tests avec une équipe réduite.

Le personnel fut choisi avec soin et le reste dut quitter la pièce, désappointé.

Don subit un scan entier, allongé dans une machine qui donna un schéma fidèle du corps de l'agent. Une femme lui préleva du sang et un échantillon de son ADN, concluant les examens médicaux.

Se rhabillant, Don rejoignit Edward qui discutait avec le chef de la section. Stoppant à quelques mètres d'eux, il se plongea dans la contemplation de son petit-neveu.

Celui-ci constituait le seul point de repère fiable de l'agent dans ce monde futuriste et un sentiment proche de la fierté s'empara de Don : Edward était une personne bien.

« -Tout va bien. Annonça Edward, en regagnant l'ascenseur. Je vous emmène dans votre appartement. Grand-père disait que vous aimez votre indépendance. Ernie, mon avocat et expert informaticien, vous a donné une existence légale. »

Don le suivit jusqu'à la limousine, attentif et une fois dans la voiture, demanda :

« -Une existence légale ? Et pourquoi Charlie tenait-il tant à m'envoyer dans votre époque ? »

Edward sourit, rassurant et répondit :

« -Vous restez Don Eppes, je vous rassure. Votre état civil a juste changé de date et de filiation : Vous êtes mon cousin et vous travaillez, en tant que fonctionnaire de l'OCP. Vous êtes le détective Eppes. Vous avez été muté à Delta City. Vous commencez votre service demain. Quant à la raison de votre « voyage » dans mon époque, je vous l'expliquerai. En temps voulu. »

Voyant l'impatience et la contrariété de Don, le jeune homme adopta une attitude sereine.

« -Faites-moi confiance. Conseilla-t-il, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Adaptez-vous à votre nouvelle vie. Vous serez plus en mesure d'appréhender ce que je révélerai plus tard. »

Don médita la recommandation, sans un mot et se résigna, finalement, à suivre ce conseil judicieux et plein de bon sens.

La limousine s'était arrêtée, près d'un immeuble résidentiel. Edward tendit une carte magnétique à Don qui la saisit et sortit du véhicule.

« -Tout est sous contrôle biométrique. Prévint son petit-neveu, tranquillement. L'appartement est entièrement modernisé. Il suffira de donner un ordre à haute voix et vous obtiendrez ce que vous désirez : Lumière, visionneuse holographique…La carte est votre ordre d'affectation pour votre commissariat. Vous l'introduisez dans votre voiture et elle vous y conduira. »

Don écouta ces explications, déboussolé et n'était pas sûr de savoir se débrouiller dans un appartement aussi sophistiqué.

« -Croyez-moi, Don. Dit Edward, d'un ton confiant. C'est plus simple que cela n'y parait. Tenez, une carte avec mon adresse et ma ligne personnelle. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Don prit l'autre carte et inspirant profondément, il se décida à découvrir son appartement.

«-Une chose, encore. Ajouta Edward, espiègle, pendant que la limousine commençait à démarrer. Evitez de « chatouiller » votre partenaire de terrain : Personne n'aime être traité de « tas de ferraille » ! »

Sur ce conseil, Edward laissa Don complètement médusé et statufié. Robocop allait être son coéquipier.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Robocop est le nouveau partenaire de terrain de Don.

Comment va se passer leur coopération ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Le commissariat de Delta City Ouest était en effervescence lors de l'arrivée de Don. Le détective Madigan jaillit du bureau du sergent Park, rageusement et indifférente aux interrogations muettes de ses collègues, avisa le jeune Eppes.

« -Un conseil, fils à papa ! Lança-t-elle, dédaigneusement et furieuse. Respectez Alex ! Ne le sous-estimez pas, ok ? »

Don, déconcerté, ne put qu'hocher de la tête et la vit s'éloigner, compréhensif : Changer de partenaire n'était pas une chose facile !

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit un policier blond, d'un ton engageant. Ca lui passera. Agent Philips, bienvenu dans notre « paradis » ! »

Il tendit la main, souriant et Don, soulagé de l'accueil reçu, l'accepta, échangeant une virile poignée de main. Son appréhension reprit quand Robocop surgit et se dirigea vers lui.

Le policier cybernétique, impassible, le fixa un instant. Don ne dit pas un mot, attendant la réaction de son coéquipier. Un peu gêné et confus pour l'incident de la veille…

« -Allons-y, détective Eppes. Ordonna Alex, en marchant dans la direction de la sortie. Un crime est en train d'être commis. »

Don le suivit au pas de course pour le rattraper et intercepta le geste d'encouragement de l'agent Philips. Il le remercia d'un sourire et monta dans la voiture de Robocop.

Ce dernier démarra presqu'instantanément, ne laissant pas souffler le jeune brun.

Don se positionna mieux sur son siège et décocha un regard noir au profil dénué d'émotion de son coéquipier.

« -Bien. Commença-t-il, en s'éclaircissant la voix et en réprimant son énervement. Nous allons instaurer des règles puisque nous sommes appelés à travailler ensemble : Un, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres. Deux, je suis capable de conduire aussi. Trois, appelle-moi Don et non, Eppes. Quatre, évite de m'énerver. »

A la fin des règles énoncées par le jeune brun, Robocop détourna ses yeux de la route et les porta sur le visage de Don. Il étudia longuement l'expression tendue du détective qui soutint, sans ciller, son examen. Puis il se concentra sur sa conduite, n'émettant aucun commentaire.

Don, blasé, n'eut qu'un soupir inaudible.

Subitement, Robocop freina et d'un coup sec du volant, fit effectuer un demi-tour à la voiture et roula extrêmement vite. Don, pestant entre ses dents, dut s'agripper à la poignée de sa portière pour ne pas s'aplatir contre le pare-brise avant.

« -Hold-up en cours dans un magasin. » Déclara Robocop, devançant les reproches de son coéquipier.

Devant l'air sidéré et perdu de Don, il abaissa la visière du policier et aussitôt, celui-ci aperçut les informations relatives au braquage défiler sur sa visière. Il murmura un vague « merci », se sentant comme le dernier des imbéciles et éprouvant une drôle de sensation lorsque les doigts d'acier de Robocop se détachèrent de son casque.

Impressionné par la patience et la douceur dont le cyborg avait fait preuve à son égard.

Se secouant mentalement, Don pensa au hold-up. Il était impatient de faire ses preuves, blessé par les paroles de Madigan.

La bijouterie était jouxtée à une longue galerie commerciale et deux hommes, armés, surveillaient l'entrée. Cagoulés, ils terrorisaient les piétons en tirant des rafales de balles, dans les airs et riaient comme des fous, en voyant la fuite affolée des passants et clients.

Leurs complices, durant ce temps, amassaient rapidement des bijoux dans un sac sous l'impuissance du propriétaire et du vendeur.

Don, parvenant sur les lieux, remarqua la scène hallucinante des deux braqueurs qui s'amusaient à mitrailler froidement les vitrines des autres boutiques et les vitres des voitures garées près du trottoir.

Mais ce qui le choquait fut l'armement dont disposaient les malfaiteurs : Des automatiques redoutables et efficaces pour un simple vol de bijoux.

« -Couvre-moi, Murphy. Fit Don, en saisissant son arme et en s'apprêtant à se jeter hors de la voiture. Je vais neutraliser les deux… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Robocop le poussa de son siège assez brutalement. Surpris, atterrissant sur le bitume de la route, il entendit un sifflement et un vent souleva ses cheveux bruns.

La voiture de Robocop explosa dans un bruit infernal et prit feu. Horrifié, hébété, Don se redressa vivement et se protégea des débris de vitres et de métal projetés par le souffle de l'explosion.

« -Gadget anti-superflic de métal ! Plaisanta un des braqueurs, en s'esclaffant de rire et en soupesant un bazooka dans ses mains. Pas menti, le type qui nous l'a donné ! »

Une rage sourde et froide envahit Don quand ces mots et les rires réjouis des malfaiteurs lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Dégainant son arme, il le pointa sur les deux assassins de son partenaire.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Prévint-il, en les visant bien. Lâchez vos armes tout de suite ! »

Les deux malfrats n'eurent qu'un reniflement de mépris cynique mais obtempérèrent néanmoins. Don s'approcha, prudemment et extirpa ses menottes. Soudain, une balle frappa son arme qui sauta des mains du policier incrédule.

En état d'alerte, Don se mit immédiatement à couvert et chercha l'origine du tir. Il scruta les toits et ne vit aucun sniper. Les bandits profitèrent de la diversion et récupérant leurs armes, se sauvèrent à bord d'une voiture. Au grand désappointement de Don.

Le jeune brun, oscillant entre la fureur et l'instinct de survie, essaya de les stopper en tirant sur les roues du véhicule. Sans succès.

« -Il est vivant ! » S'exclama une voix, émerveillée et étonnée à la fois.

Don se retourna : De la voiture consumée par les flammes, surgit une silhouette familière. Robocop, dont l'armure était noircie par la fumée, visa les pneus de la voiture en fuite et tira. Les pneus éclatèrent et dans un crissement assourdissant, le véhicule s'écrasa contre la devanture d'un restaurant.

Robocop analysa les signes vitaux des passagers et levant la tête vers les immeubles, il rechercha une signature thermique.

« -Plus de sniper. Fit Robocop, s'adressant à Don. Tu peux sortir sans risque, Don. »

Le jeune brun se fia au jugement de son coéquipier et entreprit de se rendre auprès des malfaiteurs. Les renforts commençaient à venir.

Commotionnés, choqués et blessés par l'accident, les braqueurs se laissèrent menottés et embarqués sans résistance. Ils lancèrent juste un regard de haine à l'encontre de Murphy et ignorèrent Don. Ce qui déplut un peu au jeune homme dont l'affaire du sniper occupait son esprit.

Etre la cible d'un mystérieux tireur d'élite agaçait le brun et l'inquiétait. Son flair lui disait que le tir avait été sciemment raté.

Quelqu'un s'amusait avec lui.

« -Tu viens ? Demanda Robocop, par la vitre baissée d'une voiture de police. Un vol avec effraction dans notre secteur. »

Abaissant la visière de son casque, Don s'obligea à se concentrer sur le vol et monta dans la voiture. Il se promit de s'occuper de son sniper dès qu'il pourrait.

« -Merci, Alex. Murmura-t-il, avec gratitude et un respect nouveau. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Robocop ne quitta pas la route des yeux.

« -Nous sommes partenaires. Dit-il, finalement. Protéger son équipier est une règle. »

Les joues de Don devinrent rouges de confusion au rappel implicite de ses règles.

« -Appel holographique sur la ligne personnelle d'Edwards Eppes. » Ordonna Don, d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Un écran holographique se déplia dans l'espace de son salon et projeta l'image, en trois dimensions, d'Edwards Eppes en robe de chambre.

Visiblement réveillé en plein sommeil, le jeune PDG de « Tecbiologie » alla s'installer dans un fauteuil de sa chambre.

« -Bonsoir, Don. Salua-t-il, tranquillement. Comment s'est déroulée votre première journée à Delta City Ouest ? »

Don, sans préambule, lui rapporta l'évènement du « sniper ». Les traits sereins d'Edwards se troublèrent et devinrent l'expression d'une glaciale fureur.

« -Ainsi, ils ne reculent devant rien. Devina le jeune Edwards, d'un ton froid. La présence de Robocop ne les dissuade même pas. La protection de Murphy ne suffit plus. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Edward en sait plus long sur le sniper. Il a manoeuvré pour que Murhpy puisse protéger Don.

Mais pourquoi ? Que sait-il au juste ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Don, les bras croisés, dans l'expectative, attendait des explications de la part d'Edward. Le jeune PDG eut une expression songeuse et finit par déclarer, reprenant son calme :

« -Je vais devoir prendre de nouvelles dispositions. »

Sur ces paroles, il mit fin à la connexion holographique. Don, râlant contre son petit-neveu et sa manie des secrets, enfila son manteau et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble.

Frustré et désireux d'obtenir des réponses, il prit place dans son véhicule et inséra la carte dans le tableau de bord.

« -Je suis désolé. Fit l'ordinateur de bord de la voiture, d'un ton impersonnel. L'accès aux données de monsieur Edward Eppes vous a été retiré. Je ne peux vous emmener qu'au commissariat de Delta City Ouest. »

La frustration de Don laissa place à une irritation grandissante et une envie furieuse de « taper » sur l'écran de l'ordinateur s'empara du policier. Celui-ci, énervé, réfléchit rapidement et se rabattit sur l'option qui lui restait.

« -Ok, saleté de machine ! Consentit-il, en tentant de se maitriser et à contrecoeur. En route pour le commissariat ! »

La vision surprenante et inattendue d'un Robocop assis sur son fauteuil et entouré d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche et d'un technicien asiatique stoppa net la colère de Don vis-à-vis de son petit-neveu.

Oubliant les raisons de sa venue, le jeune homme observa les moniteurs de surveillance qui permettaient de s'assurer du bon « fonctionnement » du policier cybernétique. Posément, avec tact, il leva les yeux sur Alex dont les yeux bleus l'avaient repéré et se rendit compte que l'agent de titane était dans l'attente de son jugement et de sa réaction.

Le casque de Robocop avait été ôté et ne dissimulait plus ses traits, ni le boitier de métal contenant le cerveau humain de Murphy.

A l'apparition de Don, la jeune femme et le technicien s'étaient figés dans un silence interrogateur et dardaient leur regard curieux sur le jeune détective.

Fasciné, Don ne sembla pas les voir et détailla le visage d'Alex. Il avança vers le cyborg qui le suivit des yeux, de son air serein et impassible.

Il leva un doigt dans l'intention de toucher la peau du policier cybernétique, comme hypnotisé. Il se ravisa, réalisant la grossièreté de son geste.

« -Je ne suis pas beau à voir. » Dit Alex, sans fausse contrition.

Mais Don, sans le quitter des yeux, le contredit :

« -Tu es joli garçon, Alex. »

Les expressions interloqués puis amusés de la jeune femme et du technicien ramenèrent le jeune policier dans l'instant présent et ses joues devinrent d'un cramoisi atroce lorsque ce dernier réalisa la portée de ses mots.

Toussotant vivement, toujours aussi écarlate, il s'astreignit à un comportement plus professionnel et ignorant délibérément les autres personnes, il lança :

« -J'ai besoin de ton aide, Alex. Il faut que tu me conduises chez Edward Eppes. S'il te plait. »

Robocop le dévisagea, sans un mot et lentement, descendit de son fauteuil. Le technicien voulut s'interposer mais la jeune femme lui fit signe d'abandonner cette idée.

« -Pas trop de grabuge, Murphy ! » Recommanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Murphy, accompagnant Don vers l'accueil, répondit :

« -Merci, docteur Lazarus. J'essaierai. »

La voiture filait à une allure réglementaire, agaçant Don qui ne souleva aucune plainte à ce sujet. Il ne désirait pas indisposer Murphy.

Pourtant le jeune homme était pressé de parvenir au domicile d'Edward et d'obtenir ses réponses.

Tout à coup, un bruit d'éclatement le tira de ses préoccupations et la voiture se mit à déraper dangereusement sur la chaussée.

Une pluie de balle troua les portes avant et arrière de la voiture, du coté conducteur et une autre rafale meurtrière fit voler en morceau le pare-brise avant. Don s'abrita des éclats de verre et des balles, en se baissant juste au moment où la vitre explosa.

Prenant son arme, il voulut relever la tête et riposter mais une main d'acier le maintint sous le tableau.

« -Cesse de me protéger ! S'offensa Don, mécontent. Je suis ton partenaire et je me dois de t'aider ! »

Robocop ne l'écouta pas et brandissant son arme, il visa la camionnette et l'homme, qui devant, les arrosait de balles de mitraillette. L'agresseur riait comme un fou, en maniant son automatique.

Murphy fit feu et neutralisa le tireur. Il allait tirer sur les pneus quand un choc brutal le prit au dépourvu et envoya valdinguer la voiture contre un feu de signalisation.

Le véhicule effectua plusieurs tonneaux sur lui-même et acheva sa course, les roues en l'air.

Don, à demi-inconscient, jeta un regard par la vitre de sa portière. La vue brouillée par le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière, il vit des hommes en tenue de milice surgir de la camionnette et se diriger vers lui.

Il tenta de se tourner dans la direction d'Alex, réprima un gémissement de douleur et appela :

« -Alex, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessé ? »

Robocop ne répondit pas. Angoissé, Don essaya de s'extirper du véhicule et après un effort monstrueux, il réussit à ouvrir sa portière. Il rampa hors de l'habitacle défoncé et fut redressé, sans ménagement, par les agresseurs.

Il perçut le contact d'un canon d'une arme contre sa tempe et entendit une voix, haineuse et méprisante, murmurer :

« -Tu as de la chance que Kain te veut vivant. Quant à ton copain là-bas, je lui trouerai bien sa carcasse. »

Une rage froide déferla en Don, à la supposition de l'homme.

« -Kain risque de ne pas être content. Avertit le jeune policier, en toisant son geôlier. Tuez mon partenaire et je me mords la langue. Vous ne ramènerez pas en vie, espèce de dégénéré ! »

L'homme gifla Don, rageusement et somma les autres de le retirer de sa vue. Le policier, abruti par la souffrance et le choc de l'accident, ne résista pas quand on le traina vers la camionnette.

On le balança sur le plancher du véhicule. Deux hommes montèrent à l'arrière avec le policier et le ligotèrent.

L'un deux empoigna Don et lui relevant le visage, il l'obligea à assister à une scène terrible.

Les yeux du jeune policier s'écarquillèrent, épouvantés et un cri échappa de ses lèvres :

« -Non ! Alex ! »

L'homme, qui avait giflé Don, dans un ricanement sournois, se tenait près de Robocop coincé dans la voiture. Il avait dans les mains une hache qu'il brandissait, très haut au-dessus de lui et narguant Don d'un sourire réjoui, il l'abaissa sur l'une des mains de Robocop.

Un hurlement déchirant de souffrance vrilla les oreilles de Don qui ferma les yeux de fureur et d'impuissance.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Le commanditaire de l'agression contre Don est un certain « Kain ».

Malgré la menace de se donner la mort si on touche à son partenaire, Don est contraint d'assister à la mutilation de Murphy.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Un tumulte soudain, des cris de colère et de chagrin dans la camionnette et l'agitation de ses ravisseurs firent rouvrir les yeux à Don.

L'homme, qui menaçait Robocop, avait lâché sa hache et se convulsait de douleur. En dépit de la distance, le policier put voir que le corps de celui-ci fondait littéralement : Soumis à un agent bactérien inconnu, comme sous l'effet d'un acide puissant et corrosif, la peau, la chair et les cheveux se dissolvaient et se détachaient des os.

Ecoeuré par la scène, Don ne se résolut à détourner son regard. Inquiet pour Murphy, il se demandait pourquoi le policier cybernétique, toujours à terre, ne se relevait pas. Il tenta de déceler un signe d'activité chez son coéquipier, n'admettant pas la mort de Robocop.

« -On s'en va ! Ordonna le ravisseur qui avait libéra Don de sa poigne. Kain nous attend ! Notre priorité est d'amener ce gars vivant ! Tant pis pour Marvin ! »

Don, plaqué sur le plancher, essaya de desserrer ses liens. Mais le nœud était bien attaché. La camionnette s'ébranla et se mit en route. Les portes arrière du véhicule furent immédiatement refermées, au grand désespoir de Don.

La carcasse de la voiture de police se souleva et Robocop se dégagea aisément de la carrosserie défoncée. Il n'accorda aucune attention au malheureux qui continuait de hurler et de se dissoudre.

Il scanna l'air ambiant et l'environnement proche du lieu de l'accident et l'analyse de ses capteurs lui apporta une certitude. Confirmant ses soupçons.

L'air était saturé d'énergie formidable et les infimes résidus de cette énergie traçaient un faisceau immatériel vers une fenêtre sombre d'un bâtiment.

Une personne était intervenue et avait sauvé Murphy d'une mutilation.

Abandonnant Marvin à ses hurlements, Robocop scruta les devantures des boutiques et marcha vers l'une d'elles.

Sans hésitation, il fracassa la vitrine et se postant devant un ordinateur portable, il appela :

« -Diana ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Le bruit des sirènes de police indiqua au policier cybernétique qu'une patrouille n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur les lieux.

« -Diana, s'il te plait. Les renforts vont être là. »

Aussitôt, un rayon d'énergie lumineuse jaillit de l'ordinateur portable et une jeune femme, dans un tourbillon de données holographique, se matérialisa aux côtés de Murphy.

Avec grâce et vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, elle inclina son joli visage sur un côté et sourit.

« -Bonsoir, Alex. Fit-elle, en l'examinant. Tu as l'air d'avoir passé sous un train. Sois plus prudent. Ton armure de titane et d'acier n'est pas inusable. »

Elle vit la voiture accidentée et son expression devint soucieuse. La jeune femme interrogea du regard Murphy qui s'expliqua :

« -Une fusillade. Mon coéquipier a été enlevé à bord d'une camionnette. Peux-tu m'aider à la localiser, s'il te plait ? »

Les sirènes se rapprochant, Diana commença à se dématérialiser et dans un murmure, elle promit :

« -Je vais m'infiltrer aux caméras de sécurité pour repérer la camionnette des kidnappeurs et me connecter à tous les réseaux de ligne holographique. Sois prudent, Alex ! »

Robocop remercia et rejoignit ses collègues. Il vit Madigan, inquiète, qui venait dans sa direction.

La camionnette se gara dans un entrepôt désaffecté et les ravisseurs y emmenèrent Don à l'intérieur. L'humidité, conjuguée à l'obscurité de la nuit, rendait l'endroit peu propice à un séjour prolongé et sinistre.

Franchissant des couloirs, les kidnappeurs parvinrent dans une pièce aux dimensions immenses et bien éclairée. Un homme, en uniforme militaire, était affalé sur une chaise et les laissa venir à lui.

Une bande d'adolescents et d'adolescentes, armés, cessèrent de discuter et dévisagèrent Don. Celui-ci les observa, avec un sang-froid remarquable et déconcerté, reconnut de l'aversion et du dégout pour sa personne.

Un des ses gardiens le poussa, brutalement, en direction de l'homme qui paraissait être le chef. Le policier s'étala aux pieds de ce dernier qui eut un demi-sourire sarcastique.

« -Ainsi, te voici. Dit-il, en attrapant Don par les cheveux. Je suis Kain, garant de l'intégrité de l'espace-temps. Gardien et protecteur de l'ordre établi de l'Univers ! »

Don n'eut qu'un sourire méprisant et ironique et lança, s'esclaffant de rire :

«-En plus d'être un vulgaire criminel, vous êtes un mégalomane et un fou ! Gardien de l'ordre, rien que ça ! »

Un coup de pied dans les côtes n'eut pas raison du fou rire de Don qui défia des yeux Kain. Kain vrilla son regard à celui du policier et jeta, une expression trouble et malsaine dans ses yeux noirs :

« -Tais-toi ! Tu es une aberration et une anomalie ! Une erreur que je me dois de corriger ! Swen, amène-le ! »

Un homme blond apporta une mallette qu'il posa près de Kain. Celui-ci, avec des gestes solennels et théâtraux, extirpa une clé de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure de la mallette. Il l'ouvrit et extrait un objet étrange.

Don déglutit, en remarquant la ressemblance de l'objet avec une arme mortelle et toisa du regard, aussi dignement que possible, Kain.

Kain, souriant paisiblement, actionna une touche et l'objet s'illumina, avec un sifflement aigu.

« -Prépare-toi à retrouver tes proches ! Affirma l'homme qui pointa l'arme sur la poitrine de Don. Ta place n'est pas ici ! »

Don se tint droit et fièrement, ne baissa pas les yeux. Il toisa son futur assassin, résolu et calme. Kain appuya lentement sur la gâchette, un sourire s'affichant sur ses traits.

« -L'anomalie va être rectifié. » Annonça-t-il, triomphalement.

Subitement, l'arme lui sauta des mains et une voix, claire et décidé, s'éleva dans la pièce :

« -Il n'a plus sa place dans le passé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Kain. »

A suivre.

Reivews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Kain se prétend être le « garant » de l'Univers et de l'ordre établis.

Pour lui, Don n'est qu'une « aberration » dont il faut s'en débarrasser !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Un silence interrogateur et déconcertant s'était instauré dans la voiture de Madigan. La jeune détective, ayant cédé le volant à son partenaire, décochait des regards curieux et observateurs vers Robocop qui conduisait sans un mot.

« -Tu es inquiet, Murphy. Assura Lisa, d'un ton étrange. Le docteur Lazarus m'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé au commissariat : Don t'a accepté tel que tu es. Il ne t'a pas repoussé à cause de ton apparence. Alors, tu te sens redevable envers lui ou y a-t-il autre chose ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet d'une révélation soudaine et la jeune femme adressa un regard plein d'incrédulité vers Robocop, s'exclamant :

« -Oh, non ! Tu as un faible pour Don, c'est cela, Murphy ? Il t'a fait craquer avec son petit air d'enfant perdu ? C'est trop mignon ! »

Robocop fixa la jeune femme, n'objectant rien et ne confirmant pas. Il vit l'expression réjouie et taquine de Madigan et ne dit rien. Mais la jeune détective avait deviné juste. Elle eut un large sourire avant de poursuivre, plus sérieusement :

« -Ne t'emballe pas, Murphy. Don t'a peut-être dit cela par politesse et gentillesse. Les sentiments sont plus complexes. Avant, tu devrais lui en parler… »

Robocop, imperturbable, accéléra subitement et dans une vitesse infernale, la voiture rejoignit un périphérique. Madigan, plaqué contre le dossier de son siège, vérifia son automatique de service et rabattit la visière de son casque.

Le propriétaire de la voix était un jeune homme dont la silhouette, élancée et mince, surplombait le groupe d'adolescents. Debout sur une poutre de métal qui maintenait le plafond du hangar.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, ahuris et hostiles. Même celui de Kain et de Don.

Le jeune sauveur, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull noir, repoussa ses mèches blondes de son front et la mine décidée, sauta à terre. Il se dirigea vers Kain et Don, son arme dans l'étui.

Ne se souciant pas des armes pointées sur lui, il toisa froidement le chef de cette bande et déclara :

« -Tu n'es qu'un mystificateur, un imposteur qui n'en a rien à fiche de l' « ordre établi de l'Univers ! Tout ton baratin n'a pour but que de rallier ces crétins aux cerveaux aliénés par le « nuke » ! Tu n'es qu'un mercenaire intéressé par l'argent ! »

Le discours provoqua des chuchotements mécontents chez les adolescents qui n'avaient pas aimé le qualificatif utilisé par le mystérieux jeune homme.

Don put le voir de plus près et fut étonné de s'apercevoir que son sauveur ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses traits réguliers et à peine sortis de l'enfance et ses yeux bleus, à l'éclat d'acier, troublèrent le policier : Ce jeune homme lui rappelait confusément quelqu'un mais Don ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, préoccupé par sa situation actuelle.

« -Qui es-tu, pauvre idiot ? Demanda Kain, méprisant et d'une façon théâtrale. Sache que je suis le « Gardien » de l'harmonie ! Nul ne peut insulter mes fidèles sans être punis ! »

Le jeune blond, blasé et ironique, écouta la protestation enflammée de Kain et consultant sa montre, désinvolte, jeta :

« -« Blablabla » ! »

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit, suivis de bruits de tôles froissés et de murs défoncés. Des tirs résonnèrent aussitôt et au milieu d'une débandade et de poussière, surgit une silhouette familière.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » Informa une voix qui fit tressaillir Don et battre son cœur à une allure anormale.

Soulagé de le savoir vivant, le policier faillit oublier sa condition et se prendre une balle par Kain qui, avant de détaler comme ses complices, tira sur le jeune brun. Mais le mystérieux blond veillait : Il déséquilibra le mercenaire d'un direct fulgurant et l'assommant, le traina derrière lui.

Il le projeta contre un mur et l'abandonnant, alla à la rescousse de Don qu'il libéra de ses liens.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » S'enquit Don, en courant vers son partenaire.

Le blond secoua la tête, refusant de répondre et lui lança une arme. Le policier la saisit au vol et aida Robocop et Madigan à neutraliser les membres de ce gang.

« -Pile à l'heure, Murphy ! Sourit le jeune inconnu, en approchant de Robocop. Tu es d'une ponctualité géniale ! »

Robocop, occupé à viser, ne fit pas attention à l'admiration sincère du jeune blond. Cependant, lorsque la fusillade cessa, il nota un fait qui le laissa songeur : Le jeune inconnu, après avoir tiré, fit un geste avant de ranger son arme dans l'étui.

Madigan le remarqua aussi et ce geste, anodin, la plongea dans un abyme de questions et d'incompréhension.

«-Pour qui travailles-tu ? » Interrogea le blond, en appliquant son arme sur le front de Kain.

Celui-ci avait repris connaissance et agenouillé sur le sol de l'hangar, subissait un interrogatoire musclé. Froidement et un air implacable sur son visage, le sauveur de Don commença à appuyer sur la gâchette et fit :

« -Tu as jusqu'à dix, avant que je ne te tue. Un… Deux…Trois… »

Mais Kain, insolemment, le dévisageait et demeurait muet, un sourire de défi sur ses lèvres. Alors, le jeune blond donna un brutal coup de poing sur la figure narquoise de l'individu qui s'écroula, évanoui.

«-Edward saura te faire parler. Annonça-t-il, tranquillement. Kevin, où es-tu ? »

Il parlait seul, aux yeux surpris et intrigués de Robocop, de Don et de Lisa qui n'étaient pas intervenus lors de l'interrogatoire de Kain. Mais un jeune homme, vêtu à l'identique du blond, arriva sur les lieux et rejoignit le mystérieux sauveur.

Brun, aux yeux noirs, mince, il scruta intensément Don et Robocop et un étrange éclat traversa son regard. Puis il échangea des mots, à voix basse avec le blond.

Lassé par toutes ces cachotteries autour de lui, Don se sentait au bord de l'explosion. A bout de nerf, épuisé. Il se dirigea vivement vers les deux hommes, imité par Robocop et se postant bien en face d'eux, il croisa des bras.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton brusque. Travaillez-vous pour Edward ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se consultèrent tacitement et portant leurs regards derrière Don, ils posèrent une question :

« -Devons-nous lui dire, Edward ? »

Don sursauta et se retournant, vit Edward qui les observait, gravement. A la question posée, il hocha de la tête, donnant son accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent bien en face de Don et de Murphy et se présentèrent.

« -Je suis Kevin. Fit le brun, avec un sourire avenant. Mon frère jumeau, Alex. »

A l'énonciation de ce prénom, Robocop se tourna promptement vers le blond qui lui envoya un large sourire.

« -Notre nom est Eppes-Murphy. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Les jumeaux Alex et Kevin Eppes-Murphy ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 8 :

Les deux jumeaux les observaient, avec une émotion dans les yeux et l'esprit de Lisa Madigan entra en mode déconnection pendant une très longue seconde. Edward surveillait particulièrement la réaction de son grand-oncle qui était resté stoïque.

Puis un formidable rire éclata et don promena un regard appuyé le long de la silhouette de Robocop, avant de s'esclaffer bien haut :

« -Ce n'est pas que cela me déplairait, mais des jumeaux ? Quand et comment ?... »

Le monde s'obscurcit bizarrement, vacilla et le jeune policier s'affaissa brutalement au sol. Les deux jumeaux s'élancèrent vers leur père, ainsi que Murphy qui le souleva dans ses bras.

« -Le choc. » Déduisit Edward, en l'examinant.

Il s'adressa aux deux jumeaux :

« -Amenez-le chez moi. Quant à Kain, confiez-le aux biologistes de « Tecbiologie ». Ils sauront le faire parler. »

Alex approuva et faisant signe à Lisa et Murphy de les suivre, il monta à bord de la voiture de Kevin.

Suaf Robocop qui conduisit sa voiture de patrouille. Edward disparut, son hologramme s'effaçant aux yeux éberlués des autres officiers de l'ordre.

Diana surgit dans la voiture de Murphy, toujours aussi ravissante avec ses boucles rousses et en robe légère. Son regard se porta, vif et curieux, sur le jeune homme brun évanoui à l'arrière du véhicule.

« -Il est mignon. Fit-elle, d'un ton admiratif. Je saisis mieux ton impatience et ta colère de tout à l'heure. Sait-il ce que tu ressens pour lui, Alex ? »

Robocop demeura silencieux et la jeune « NeuroBrain » soupira, excédée par le mutisme de son ami.

« -Merci pour tes informations, Diana. Finit par remercier l'agent cybernétique. Il a ri devant l'éventualité d'une relation entre nous et le fait d'avoir des enfants ensembles. Il a raison : Je ne suis plus humain et rien n'est possible entre nous. Don souffrirait. »

Une petite décharge électrique, provenant du volant, secoua Robocop et celui-ci afficha une mine indignée envers son amie.

« -Je ne veux plus t'entendre te rabaisser ! Ordonna Diana, les sourcils froncés et la voix tremblante de fureur. Tu es plus humain que certains hommes ! L'amour n'est pas qu'une question de physique et le « sexe » n'est pas la base d'une belle histoire d'amour, mais un ingrédient ! Alors, ne te défile pas, Alex ! Puis, il me semble que Don n'a pas raillé le fait que vous soyez ensemble, non ? Il est choqué pour l'instant ! »

Robocop ne répondit pas et Diana devina, avec un sourire amusé et attendri, que son ami boudait…

Le visage inquiet de Kevin, penché sur lui, fut la première chose que Don vit lorsqu'il récupéra ses esprits.

Il se redressa d'un confortable divan et s'aperçut qu'il était chez Edward. Son petit-neveu, assis à un bureau, discutait avec le chef de la section de recherche de « Tecbiologie ». Lisa suivait la conversation, très intéressée et au fur et à mesure des mots, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une immense stupeur.

Don jeta un regard un peu partout et son expression devint perplexe et interrogateur.

« -Où est Murphy ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Lisa.

Alex Eppes-Murphy le dévisagea avec circonspection et dans un large sourire désarmant de spontanéité, sauta dans les bras de Don :

« -Dad ! Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! »

D'abord étonné et déconcerté par cette réaction d'affection, Don eut un sourire plein d'indulgence et répondit à l'étreinte de son fils. Déboussolé tout de même. Kevin, plus réservé, lui adressa un sourire affectueux. Edward mit fin à sa conversation holographique et contournant son bureau, se plaça devant Don.

« -Tu as de la chance d'être mon petit-neveu ! Fit Don, d'un ton trop calme. Sinon, je t'aurai collé mon poing dans la figure ! A cause de tes manigances et de tes secrets, Murphy a failli y passer ! »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward et le jeune PDG se concerta, tacitement, avec Lisa qui réprima un rire mais son visage s'illumina un furtif moment. Don eut une moue grognon qui acheva de faire exploser de rire Madigan et les deux jumeaux.

« -Pa' Murphy a raison. Expliqua Alex, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Un vrai gamin quant tu boudes ! Fais-le à Pa'. Tu serais surpris de ce que tu peux obtenir ainsi… »

Don rougit, sa fureur se calmant. Mais il n'oublia son objectif premier. Rivant ses yeux à ceux d'Edward, il posa la question :

« -Pourquoi n'ai-je plus ma place dans mon époque ? Quand ai-je eu des enfants ? »

Edward, Kevin et Alex se consultèrent du regard et ce fut Alex qui donna les explications :

« -Ce n'est pas la bonne formulation, Dad. Quand auras-tu des enfants, c'est-à-dire nous, serait plutôt correct. Nous ne pouvons te révéler des informations sur ton avenir mais sache seulement que Murphy et toi serez en couple. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que notre mission est de rectifier certaines injustices du futur, en agissant dans ce présent. Et ce, pour vous préserver toi et Murphy. A la demande de ton « toi » futur. »

Secoué et un peu perdu, Don ne répliqua rien et se contenta d'écouter. Son flair de limier l'avertit d'un danger et ce danger concernait Murphy. Déterminé, Don leva ses yeux vers ses enfants et exigea d'en savoir plus :

« -Il s'agit de Murphy, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi ce qui va se passer pour lui ! »

Kevin, posément, s'installa près de son « futur » père et murmura, doucement et pesant ses moindres mots :

« -L'OCP n'acceptera pas votre couple. Arguant que Robocop est leur propriété, les dirigeants vont tout faire, légalement et juridiquement, pour détruire votre relation. Toi, tu vas te battre pour lui reconnaître ses droits et pour qu'il puisse vivre avec toi. Afin qu'il puisse nous élever aussi. Murphy va se donner la mort après le rejet de ton appel. C'était une lutte perdue d'avance, Dad. »

Don déglutit devant la révélation de la mort de son partenaire dans un avenir proche. Il darda ses yeux sur Edward, un espoir l'envahissant et demanda :

« -Tu es aussi puissant que l'OCP, Edward. Ne peux-tu pas changer l'avenir, en intercédant pour nous ? Je refuse que mes enfants courent un risque dans ce passé pour et à cause de moi. »

Le visage d'Edward se troubla un bref instant et un malaise, à peine perceptible, assombrit l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Cependant, sa sérénité habituelle reprit le dessus.

« -On verra, Don. Eluda-t-il, d'un ton évasif. Pour répondre à ta première question, tu ne peux revenir à ton époque. »

Don souleva un sourcil et questionna, presque férocement :

« -Pourquoi donc ? »

Edward, avec une gêne certaine, lâcha :

« -Tu risquerai de changer le passé et le futur. Lors de ton opération dans un hangar, tu as été tué. Je t'ai ramené dans ce présent pour ne pas trop perturber l'espace-temps. Ici, ta présence est neutre. »

Choqué, Don assimila la donnée de sa mort. Il resta silencieux, l'expression vide.

Une sérénité paisible détendait et relaxait Robocop qui se reposait de sa journée sur son fauteuil. Des bruits de pas le tira de sa semi-somnolence et Murphy, les sens aux aguets, analysa les sons.

C'était Don qui s'approchait lentement de lui. Son expression, hagarde et désorientée et le désespoir, entrevue dans ses yeux interpellèrent Murphy qui se redressa de son fauteuil et le quitta.

« -Mon scan me dit que tu es sous stress. Avança Robocop, prudemment. Tout va bien ? »

Soudainement, Don se jeta dans les bras de Murphy, l'étreignant farouchement et des larmes de désespoir mouillant l'armure du cyborg. Robocop devina, avec un tact et une sensibilité humaine, que le jeune homme avait besoin de réconfort et non de paroles.

Il le laissa, alors, blotti dans ses bras et pleurant doucement.

Don s'écarta légèrement de Murphy et le fixant intensément, pria :

« -Enlève ta visière. »

Robocop, bien que décontenancé, accéda à sa demande et ôta sa visière. Don effleura les traits de l'agent cybernétique et tendrement, l'embrassa dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois.

Murphy y répondit, patiemment et longuement.

« -Il a parlé, Brian ? » S'enquit Edward, assis à son bureau.

L'image holographique de Brian opina de la tête et donna un nom. Edward remercia et tranquillement, demanda une autre connexion avec une ligne privée. Le visage d'homme du monde du numéro deux de l'OCP surgit dans l'espace de son bureau et un sourire se fit sur les traits d'Edward qui se carra mieux dans son fauteuil.

« -Je crois que nous allons faire un marché ensemble. » Prédit le PDG de « Tecbiologie », avec affabilité que l'expression dure de ses yeux démentaient.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Don et Robocop seront, dans un futur proche, les parents des deux jumeaux.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 9 :

« -Je veux Robocop, monsieur Duke. Annonça Edward, dont les yeux devinrent aussi durs qu'un silex. Vous me cédez sa propriété et je renonce à vous poursuivre pour la tentative d'assassinat sur mon cousin. »

Les traits froids du président de l'OCP affichèrent un sourire supérieur et méprisant et ce dernier jeta :

« -Vous avez de hautes prétentions, monsieur Eppes. Vous savez, aussi bien que moi, que la présence de Don a changé des données dans ce futur. « Tecbiologie » est à l'image de votre cousin : Une aberration qui n'aurait pas du exister et l'OCP aurait du être la seule puissance de cette époque ! D'ailleurs, l'intervention de vos petits « agents » du futur ne modifiera pas votre avenir : « Tecbiologie » sera la propriété de l'OCP. »

A cette affirmation orgueilleuse et victorieuse, Edward n'opposa qu'un sourire glacial et impassible. Il regarda sur l'autre écran de droite et eut une sobre moue de satisfaction avant de revenir à la connexion avec son interlocuteur :

« -Vous parlez des achats d'actions de « Tecbiologie », n'est-ce pas ? En ce moment, mes petits « agents » ont contré votre OPA. Donc, l'avenir de « Tecbiologie » ne me préoccupe pas, monsieur Duke. Revenons à notre discussion : Je veux Robocop. »

L'assurance sereine du PDG de « Tecbiologie » ébranla, un instant, celle du numéro deux de l'OCP qui donna un ordre à haute voix. Au vu des informations qui défilèrent sur l'écran holographique, celui-ci blêmit atrocement et eut un regard flamboyant de haine à l'adresse d'Edward.

« -Cessez ça immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il, pâle de fureur et un début de panique dans la voix. Je vous cède Robocop et vous arrêtez d'acheter les actions de l'OCP ! Tout de suite ! »

Edward sourit, haussant un sourcil et parla :

« -N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, monsieur Duke. A votre futur patron. Alors, Robocop sans conditions ? »

Acculé, vaincu, le numéro deux opina de la tête et envoya le contrat et le titre de propriété de Robocop par échange de données holographique. Les données s'inscrivirent sur une carte que le jeune Eppes prit soin de ranger dans un coffre.

« -Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous, monsieur Duke. Dit-il, avec une affabilité qui tranchait avec sa froideur de tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse les rênes de l'OCP, comme convenu. »

Le PDG vérifia sur son écran et eut un soupir de soulagement. Mais avant de couper la connexion, il déclara :

« -« Tecbiologie » ne sera à personne. »

Edward se redressa vivement, sous la menace et abandonnant précipitamment son bureau, il se rua vers son garage. Il prit place à bord de sa voiture et ordonna à l'ordinateur de le mener rapidement au siège de « Tecbiologie ».

Un sombre pressentiment poussa le jeune homme à lancer un appel :

« -Diana ! J'ai encore besoin de ton aide ! »

La jeune « NeuroBrain » apparut, la mine soucieuse et demanda :

« -Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Je croyais que monsieur Duke était dupe de mes manipulations autour des actions… »

Mais Edward lui coupa la parole, inquiet :

« -Diana, s'il te plait, intercepte les communications de l'OCP concernant « Tecbiologie » ! Vite, c'est urgent ! »

La jeune femme, alertée par le ton d'urgence du PDG, se dématérialisa sans perdre de temps.

Lisa Madigan marcha à toute allure vers le lieu de repos de Murphy et ralentit le pas, attendrie devant un Don, la tête posée sur l'une des cuisses de Robocop et assoupi. Son ami caressait, d'une main légère, les cheveux du jeune policier.

Alex leva les yeux vers Madigan et la jeune femme put y voir un bonheur irradier ses prunelles bleues.

« -Murphy, « Tecbiologie » est assiégé par les troupes de l'OCP et un escadron d'ED-202. Avertit la jeune détective, se haïssant de rompre ce moment de bonheur. Edward y a dépêché vos jumeaux pour assurer la défense du bâtiment. Il a aussi activé les systèmes de sécurité mais face aux ED-202, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps ! »

Apprenant que leurs enfants étaient en danger, Robocop secoua Don qui se réveilla et lui relata tout ce que Lisa venait de dire. Jurant entre ses dents contre l'OCP, Don courut vers sa voiture et laissa Murphy conduire.

Lisa les suivit, à bord de la sienne. Toutes sirènes hurlantes.

« -Tenez bon, les enfants ! » Murmura Don, pour lui-même et tendu par l'angoisse.

Un silence anormal et les rues désertes autour du siège de « Tecbiologie » rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante. Encerclé par une troupe d'assaut de l'OCP et par des robots ED-202, le bâtiment ressemblait à un fort: Les vitres, dont le blindage avait essuyé des impacts de balles, étaient intactes et la porte d'entrée s'était automatiquement verrouillée.

« -Rendez-vous ! Criait le chef de l'escouade. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! »

Un silence répondit à son conseil. Résigné, le chef donna l'ordre aux ED-202 de tirer sans discontinuer. Les hurlements de ses hommes le firent se retourner et halluciné, celui-ci aperçut deux voitures de police foncer vers eux. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'esquiver sur le côté et d'éviter l'une des voitures.

Les soldats mitraillèrent les voitures qui continuèrent de rouler et dans un crissement de pneu, les véhicules stoppèrent leurs courses folles devant les marches du bâtiment.

Robocop descendit de l'un des véhicules, prit une arme lourde que lui tendit Don et l'épaulant, il fit feu sur les robots qui explosèrent. Don, à son tour, neutralisa les derniers ED-202 et couvrant Lisa, il tira sur les soldats.

Robocop, calculant ses angles de tir, fit un « carton » sur ses cibles et le reste de soldats armés se sauva.

« -Lâches ! Cria leur chef, en saisissant son arme de service. Revenez ! »

Il visa Lisa qui courait vers la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte et pressa la gâchette. Sous l'œil épouvanté de Don et de Murphy, la jeune détective s'écroula.

« -Mum' » S'écria un jeune homme, en s'élançant vers la jeune femme.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa Madigan aurait-elle, aussi, un secret ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 10 :

Dans le vacarme assourdissant de la débandade et des flammes qui achevaient de consumer les ED-202, Don crut avoir mal entendu. Il fronça des sourcils, décontenancé et se tourna vers Robocop qui dirigeait son arme vers le chef de l'escouade.

« -Non ! Défendit-il, intervenant avant que son équipier put tirer. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! Il faut viser plus haut et stopper les vrais responsables ! »

Murphy écouta, indéchiffrable, Don et finit par baisser son arme au grand soulagement du militaire. Sans un mot, il marcha vers sa voiture et prit place au volant. Son partenaire mit une main sur le bras de l'agent cybernétique et l'arrêtant, il le fixa bien en face.

« -Sois prudent, Alex. Recommanda-t-il, gravement. Je …Je Tiens à toi. S'il te plait, reviens-moi. Entier. »

L'aveu avait franchi les lèvres du jeune brun, avec un peu d'embarras. Murphy attarda son regard sur les joues rouges de confusion et de pudeur de son équipier et eut un sourire.

« -Je te le promets, Don. » Fit-il, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Don courut vers Lisa et le jeune homme qui, agenouillé près de la jeune détective, lui administrait les premiers soins.

La jeune femme, pâle et inerte, respirait à peine. Touchée en plein dos, elle était toujours inconsciente. Le jeune homme, roux et aux yeux bleus, la souleva immédiatement dans ses bras et le visage inquiet, la porta à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Don le suivit et s'aperçut que ses jumeaux les attendaient, leurs automatiques braqués vers l'extérieur afin de couvrir leur retraite.

« -Comment va-t-elle, Stephen ? » S'enquit Edward qui les avait rejoint, soucieux.

Stephen lui adressa un regard éloquent et aidé par Don, emmena Lisa dans l'ascenseur. Les jumeaux enclencha le système de verrouillage de la porte et monta dans l'ascenseur à leur suite.

Don nota, sans rien dire, l'air paniqué d'Edward et les mines préoccupées de ses enfants et du mystérieux Stephen. Il l'examina, discrètement et vit que ce dernier paraissait âgé de deux ou trois années de plus que ses enfants.

« -Comme prévu, sa moelle épinière a du être endommagée. Fit Stephen, d'un ton clinique. J'espère que ma venue, dans ce présent, servira à sauver Mum'. »

Edward, nerveusement, consultait sa montre toutes les secondes et pesta, tout bas, contre la lenteur de l'ascenseur pourtant rapide.

Brian, ainsi qu'une équipe de médecins, les accueillit devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Lisa fut allongée sur un brancard et transportée dans la salle d'examen. Une machine ovoïde, aux parois de verres translucides, était installée au centre de la pièce.

Sans perte de temps, la jeune détective y fut installée et deux hommes, en blouses blanches, s'affairèrent autour de la machine.

Don et les jumeaux, ainsi qu'Edward et Stephen, assistaient à la mise en route de la machine. Silencieux et tendus par l'angoisse.

« -C'est un régénérateur de cellules. Expliqua, à voix basse, Alex pour son père. Des nanocytes vont réparer la moelle épinière de Maddy. »

Don remarqua l'attention concentrée de son petit-neveu qui avait perdu son calme légendaire et la lividité de ses traits et comprit ce qui devait lier Lisa à Edward.

« -Stephen est le fils de Maddy et de notre neveu. Confia Alex, dans un murmure. Il est notre frère ainé, en quelque sorte. »

La stupéfaction fit ciller Don qui détailla, franchement et minutieusement, son fils blond. La similitude avec Stephen n'était pas flagrante mais en cherchant bien, Don put percevoir d'infimes ressemblances. Il scruta aussi Kevin qui lui sourit et reconnut certaines caractéristiques physiques de Lisa : L'ovale régulier de son visage…

« -Ne me dites pas que moi et Lisa…Commença Don, embarrassé. Que nous allons…Heu… »

Alex vint à la rescousse de son père et dissimulant un petit sourire amusé, secoua la tête :

« -Fécondation in vitro, Dad. Kevin et moi, nous serons conçus en couveuse. Ici, à « Tecbiologie ». Kevin sera de toi tandis que moi, je serai cloné à partir de l'Adn humain de Pa Murph'. »

Le fait que son fils Alex termina l'histoire de sa naissance avec un sourire horrifia, un peu, Don qui éprouva un malaise en connaissant les circonstances de la naissance de ses enfants. Des questions éthiques et moraux lui vinrent à l'esprit : Avait-il le droit de faire subir cela à ses fils ?

Puis les doutes du policier disparurent devant l'amour infini entrevu dans les yeux de Kevin et d'Alex qui, visiblement, ne lui reprocheraient pas son égoïsme.

Robocop gara sa voiture devant l'entrée de l'OCP et pénétra dans le bâtiment, neutralisant sans difficulté un ED-202.

Des employés se détournèrent, curieux, sur lui mais ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'une minute d'attention. Ils étaient habitués à le voir circuler dans l'immeuble.

Murphy n'hésita et alla directement au bureau du numéro deux de l'OCP. Des directives défilaient sur l'écran de son casque et l'une des « consignes » perturba l'agent cybernétique.

Directive « numéro quatre », le cauchemar et l'humiliation de Robocop : Ne pas s'opposer à un dirigeant de l'OCP.

« -Diana, j'ai besoin de toi. » Appela Murphy, en continuant son chemin vers le bureau du PDG.

La jeune femme ne se matérialisa pas mais lui signala sa présence par un message sur son écran :

« -Que puis-je pour toi, Alex ? »

Robocop lui présenta sa requête et la jeune femme promit de faire au mieux. Le PDG, mis au courant par la sécurité, attendait paisiblement la venue de l'agent cybernétique.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, monsieur Duke. Annonça Robocop, en avançant vers le numéro deux qui le toisait d'un air goguenard et joyeusement moqueur. Mort ou vif, vous venez avec moi. »

A l'énonciation de cette phrase, le PDG eut un sourire ironique et dit, froidement et incisif :

« -Vous n'êtes qu'un produit de l'OCP et vous voulez arrêter le président de la société qui vous a construit ? Permettez-moi d'en douter : Vous n'êtes pas un flic comme les autres. Rien qu'une machine au service de l'OCP ! »

Robocop n'esquissa pas un geste dans la direction du dirigeant tant que la directive « quatre » était de règle et clignotait, comme un avertissement, sur sa visière. L'homme gardait son air hautain et supérieur et tranquillement, fouilla dans son tiroir. Il en extirpa une arme et sereinement, visa Robocop.

« -Désintégrateur de circuit électronique. Présenta-t-il, d'un ton guilleret. Vous allez souffrir juste une seconde ou deux puis ce sera fini. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

Robocop risque d'être désintégré pour de bon !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 11 :

Robocop évita un tir de désintégrateur de peu, se dissimulant derrière une armoire.

Mais le PDG de l'OCP ne renonça pas et lentement, s'amusant, il se dirigea vers l'agent cybernétique. Il sourit, un air réjoui sur ses traits durs et braquant son arme sur Murphy, déclara :

« -Je ne détruirai que ma propriété, un produit défectueux et remplaçable. »

Il exulta, en constatant que Robocop était acculé et ne pouvait lui échapper. Il pointa l'arme sur le front du policier de métal et commença à presser la gâchette.

Soudainement, Murphy se raidit et la directive « quatre » s'effaça de son écran. D'autres consignes la remplacèrent et le cyborg enleva le désintégrateur des mains du président de l'OCP. Le sourire satisfait et supérieur disparut du visage de ce dernier et l'homme recula vivement, paniqué.

« -Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Protesta-t-il, en tentant de fuir du bureau. Je suis votre patron ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Robocop dégaina son automatique et le pointant sur le numéro deux de l'OCP, il parla :

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, monsieur Duke. Mort ou vif, je vous embarque. Vous n'êtes plus le patron. Edward Eppes est le nouveau dirigeant de cette compagnie. »

Dans un hurlement de rage, l'ancien président se jeta sur Murphy qui l'agrippa et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. L'homme, assommé, s'étala au sol.

« -Vous ne ferez plus de mal à Don et à mes enfants, crapule! ». Fit Robocop, en l'entrainant par le poignet à sa suite.

Une voiture de police freina brutalement devant le bâtiment de l'OCP et les deux jumeaux, ainsi que Don, en descendirent rapidement. Leurs angoisses se calmèrent à la vue de Robocop qui embarquait un homme évanoui à l'arrière de son véhicule.

« -Tu es sain et sauf ! Soupira Don, en serrant Murphy dans ses bras. J'ai craint que tes nouvelles directives ne soient arrivées trop tard ! »

L'agent cybernétique rendit son étreinte au jeune policier et le repoussant doucement, affirma :

« -Je t'ai promis de te revenir, Don. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Il se détourna de son équipier, gardé contre lui et regarda leurs enfants qui les observaient, rouges de gêne. Alex et Kévin finirent par se décider et à accéder à la requête muette de leur père de titane.

Dans un geste d'abandon total, ils se blottirent dans les bras de Murphy qui les étreignit avec une infinie tendresse.

« -On est fier de toi, Pa Murph'.Confia Alex, d'une voix pleine d'amour. Tu es et tu seras un père formidable ! »

Kévin se détacha de leur père, sans un mot. Plus pudique et réservé, il embrassa néanmoins Robocop sur la joue droite. Alex rejoignit son frère et se consultant des yeux, les deux jumeaux actionnèrent un bouton sur leur montre bracelet.

« -A dans vingt ans ! Lança Alex, avec un sourire. Et ne sois pas jaloux de Diana, Dad ! »

Sur cette dernière recommandation malicieuse et taquine, Kévin et Alex disparurent. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de Don qui demeura silencieux après le départ de leurs fils.

Puis il se tourna vers Robocop et rougit, en apercevant son regard scrutateur et fixe posé sur lui.

« -Lisa va bien. Fit Don, en feignant d'ignorer la question muette de son partenaire. Elle se rétablit doucement auprès de son fils et d'Edward. Notre nouveau patron. »

Murphy ne commenta pas les informations et continuait d'étudier son équipier dans un silence embarrassant.

« -Diana ! Appela-t-il, sans quitter Don des yeux. Peux-tu venir ? Je voudrais te présenter à Don. »

La jeune femme surgit aussitôt, ravissante dans une robe vaporeuse et salua Don d'un léger signe de tête. Un gracieux et joli sourire sur son visage.

« -Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Don. Dit-elle, sincère. Murphy s'est métamorphosé à vos côtés : Quand il parle de vous, il rayonne. Prenez soin de lui. »

La jalousie sous-jacente et les doutes du jeune brun ne résistèrent pas devant la franchise pleine de charme et touchante de la « NeuroBrain ». Le policier s'approcha de Robocop et glissa sa main entre les doigts d'acier de son partenaire.

« -Promis. » Jura-t-il, dans un souffle.

Robocop regagna ses quartiers au commissariat. Il confia son prisonnier à ses collègues et imité par Don, il alla voir le docteur Lazarus pour une révision de ses circuits et de ses fonctions.

Des hommes emmenant des cartons l'intriguèrent. Robocop stoppa sa marche et tournant la tête de droite à gauche, tenta d'analyser la situation. Don reconnut les signes d'incompréhension et d'affolement chez son équipier et se hâta de le rassurer :

« -Ce n'est rien, Alex. Edward a modifié ton statut juridique : Tu es une personne à part entière et tu n'appartiens qu'à toi-même. Tu es Alex Murphy, policier et citoyen de Delta city. Tu es libre. »

Les mouvements de panique de Robocop cessèrent et ses yeux bleus dévisagèrent Don qui l'observait avec un immense amour.

« -Je suis libre. Répéta Murphy, pour lui. Je veux vivre avec toi, Don. »

La simplicité désarmante et directe de sa demande toucha Don dont deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« -Maintenant, si tu veux bien. Accepta le jeune brun, en enlaçant l'homme de métal. Edward a devancé ta demande : Il a adapté une maison pour nous et le docteur Lazarus veillera sur toi depuis notre chez-nous. »

Robocop caressa les cheveux de Don, d'une main apaisée et timidement, chercha les lèvres du jeune homme pour un baiser d'une extrême douceur…

Un toussotement arracha les deux amoureux de leur monde et le docteur Lazarus, désolée de les déranger, leur lança :

« -Edward a des informations à vous révéler, Don. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Edward a des informations à révéler à Don.

Quelles sont-elles ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 12 :

Robocop conduisait paisiblement, le regard fixé sur la route. Don, assis dans son siège passager, profitait de ces instants de répit pour songer à sa vie future qui l'attendait. Aux côtés d'Alex.

Un sourire voltigea sur ses lèvres et sa main s'égara, taquine et joueuse, sur la joue de son partenaire. Elle descendit le long de l'épaule de métal pour redessiner, d'un doigt aérien, le contour droit de la jambe d'acier du policier cybernétique.

Robocop refroidit Don, en arguant :

« -Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu devais avoir des maitresses et des amants, Don. »

Une irritation grandissante eut raison du « self » control du jeune brun qui ordonna :

« -Stop ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ou je saute de la voiture ! »

Le ton, sans appel et résolu de Don, décida Murphy à obéir. Il gara la voiture devant le portail qui menait à la résidence d'Edward. Don, contre toute attente, saisit le visage d'Alex et délicatement, l'amena près du sien.

« -Je t'aime, Alex. Commença-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, si bleus, de Robocop. Vivre avec toi est un acte réfléchi de ma part. Nous ne sommes pas un couple comme les autres. Tant pis. Cela m'indiffère que tu ne sois pas en mesure de me combler « physiquement » et je m'en fiche entièrement. Je t'aime pour ton esprit et ta personnalité. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi transcende le désir physique. Alors, ne culpabilise pas. S'il te plait. »

Un silence agréable succéda à la déclaration de Don qui surveilla les expressions de son compagnon. Ce dernier parut se détendre imperceptiblement et une sérénité nouvelle illumina ses traits visibles.

« -Edward nous attend. » Fit Robocop, simplement et en démarrant.

Mais avant Don eut droit à un baiser de sa part.

Edward discutait avec Lisa qui souriait de temps à autre, assise très près de lui sur un divan. A l'arrivée de Robocop et de Don, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent leur conversation et les saluèrent chaleureusement.

Lisa dévisagea discrètement Murphy et devina la paix intérieure de son ancien équipier. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'un clin d'œil complice adressé à Don qui le lui rendit.

Robocop intercepta leur échange et spontanément, prit la main du jeune brun entre la sienne. Ce geste, possessif et jaloux, emplit Don d'une sensation délicieuse et enivrante.

« -Il est temps de te livrer toutes les informations. Déclara Edward, en invitant son grand-oncle à s'asseoir sur le divan. Je crois que tu es apte à les entendre, maintenant. »

Don s'installa en face de son petit-neveu tandis que Murphy demeura debout, sa main serrant toujours celle de son équipier. Vigilent et protecteur.

« -Tu as été tué dans cet hangar, le jour de ton raid. Expliqua Edward, avec tact et précaution. Charlie n'a pas accepté ta mort et a travaillé, en collaboration, avec Larry sur une machine capable de voyager dans le temps. Il y a consacré toute sa vie et a fondé « Tecbiologie ». Comme tu le sais, Don, mes chercheurs ont finalisé le projet de mon grand-père et de mon père. Grâce à un appareil, je suis remonté à l'instant précis où tu devais mourir pour te transporter dans notre époque. Pour ne pas te perdre, je t'ai inoculé un mini traceur sous ta peau. C'est ainsi que mon équipe a pu te localiser et que Robocop t'a sauvé la vie. Sache que la machine est toujours en fonction. »

Murphy se tourna vers Don qui le regarda à son tour. Le couple réalisait ce que signifiait pour le jeune rescapé du passé la dernière information d'Edward.

« -Cependant, tu ne peux retourner à ton époque. Annonça le président de « Tecbiologie », le plus doucement possible. Ton retour dans ton époque perturberait trop l'espace-temps, créant un futur alternatif. Un futur où l'OCP aurait la main mise sur notre présent et où son pouvoir n'aurait aucune limite. Le chaos et la corruption rythmeraient la vie de nos contemporains. Robocop ne serait qu'un produit dépassé jeté et détruit sur décision du président de l'OCP. Or,… »

D'une main tranquille, Edward stoppa les protestations de Don et devança sa question :

« -Ce futur a eu lieu. Car tu es retourné auprès de grand-père et de ton père. Puis j'ai été témoin de ces événements lors de mon retour dans ce futur. Alors, je suis reparti te rejoindre dans ton époque et je t'ai tout raconté, ainsi qu'à Charlie. Ensemble, avec mon arrière grand-père aussi, vous avez pris la décision de faire en sorte que l'autre futur, avec « Tecbiologie », devait revenir. J'ai donc remonté le temps pour te sauver une fois encore et sur ta demande, de ne pas te faire retrouver les tiens. »

Sonné, Don digérait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le sacrifice, pour le bien de tous, que Charlie, son père et l'autre « lui » avaient consenti.

Don, en pyjama, buvait une tasse de lait chaud. Debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il observait la rue calme et désertique qui desservait le lotissement chic et privé dont sa maison faisait partie.

Levant la tête, il contempla les étoiles et s'imagina les nommer à ses futurs enfants : Alex et Kevin. Cela apaisa son sentiment d'être « piégé » dans cette époque pour le bien de tous.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le jeune homme et celui-ci se retourna, un doux sourire sur ses traits.

« -Je dois y aller. Fit Robocop, en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de Don. Quelque part, un crime est en train de se commettre. »

Don le retint, en l'enlaçant par la taille et en se collant contre son dos. Avec un soupir de bonheur et de bien-être.

« -Tu n'es pas en service, Alex. Indiqua le jeune brun, en pressant son visage sur le dos de métal et en appréciant le contact et sa fraicheur. Reste avec moi, officier Alex Eppes- Murphy. Tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie pour notre première nuit. Chez nous. »

Robocop s'immobilisa, réfléchissant et lentement, se dirigea vers son fauteuil de repos. Il s'y installa et vit l'air boudeur et contrarié de son compagnon.

Ce dernier, les bras croisés, le scruta une seconde avant de se faufiler sur les genoux de Murphy étonné.

« -Tu ne devrais pas dormir ainsi. Conseilla Robocop, en maintenant Don contre lui. Ce n'est pas une bonne position pour un repos réparateur. Demain, tu vas avoir une … »

Don l'embrassa pour le faire taire et malicieusement, fit :

« -Tant que tu refuseras de me rejoindre dans notre lit, tu me serviras de matelas. »

Robocop analysa cette menace et la jugeant sérieuse, il quitta son fauteuil. Il allongea Don dans le lit et se glissa sous la couette.

Immédiatement, le jeune brun ôta la visière de son compagnon et se reput de la beauté de Murphy. Des minutes entières sans qu'Alex ne bougea, se laissant admirer.

Puis Don se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et s'assoupit, se sentant, enfin, chez lui.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
